I Can't Decide
by kanamexyuukixzero
Summary: Yuuki esta entre la espada y la pared, y ya no solo por Knaname y Zero; Un nuevo vampiro pura sangre aparece. Pero no solo eso, una batalla entre estos tres chicos hara que decida yuuki. ¿Aquien salvara? ¿Porque?
1. De compras y una visita no muy agradable

I Can't Decide

**Este es mi primer Fanfic, solo publico en por lo tanto si ven este fic en otra paguina es un plajio.**

**Espero lo disfruten :))**

**Los personajes de vampire knight no me pertenecen (menos Hio Kaito el cual es inventado)**

**\- hablan los personajes**

**(pensamientos)**

***Bom* Efecto de sonido**

**Capitulo 1: De compras y una visita no muy Agradable**

Eran las ocho de la mañana, en los dormitorios de la clase diurna se escuchaba a una chica gritar

Yuuki: ZEROOO!-gritaba al entrar en la havitacion del vampiro nivel E

Zero: Que no puedes ser menos gritona?- dijo con esa mal humor que lo caracterizaba

Yuuki: Lo sientoo,es solo que tenia ganas de verte- decia sonrriendo, con una sonrrisa tan hermosa que zero quedaba encantado

Zero: Pero, ¿no deverias estar en clases?- dijo al mirar la hora, aunque para el era temprano; ya eran las 8:43h

Yuuki :No pasa nada, ademas apenas te veo en clase cuando hay examenes y en las patrullas siempre bas acompañado de yagari-sensei- dijo con un puchero en su cara

Zero: Las clases son aburridas, y lo que haga o deje de hacer no te importa E-N-A-N-A - le dijo mientras con el dedo le daba un pequeño golpe en la frente

Yuuki: Zero, ¿me arias un favor?- dijo con una sonrrisa

Zero: Depende... - contesto con su expresion neutral

Yuuki: Zero, ¿ me acompañas a ir de compras esta tarde?- dijo con unos ojitos de perrito degoyado que eran irresistibles para zero

Zero: Esta bien, pero solo por esta ves, ¿entendiste?- dijo final mente derrotado

Yuuki: Gracias zero!, Te espero a las siete en la entrada de los dormitorios, Bay Bay!- dijo abrazandolo y saliendo por la puerta apresurada

Zero: (Pero que me pasa?, realmente esta niña me puede... ¿Porque no te vas de una vez con él y dejas que te olvide?...Yuuki...)

Zero se levanto y se metio a bañar.

Una vez termino de ducharse, se vistio con unos vaqueros azules desgastados y agustados que leresaltaban sus largas piernas, una camiseta de tirantes negra,una polera negra y azul principe y unas deportivas blancas con destellos azules y rojos.

Zero metio su uniforme a lavar, Era viernes, por lo tanto en los dormitorios tan solo estarian Yuuki, el director, su sensei, él y la clase nocturna, porque los demas se hivan de fin de semana con sus ^Familias^ .

Diretor cross: Buenos diias hijo!- dijo con un gran sonrrisa en su cara

Zero: Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames asi?- dijo sin ganas de pelear mas

Director cross: Que maloooo- dijo con lagrimas de cocodrilo

Zero: Lo que diga...- dijo cojiendose una tostada y saliendo de los dormitorios

**-Con Yuuki-**

Yuuki: Padre! ¿donde esta zero?- dijo mientras entrava en el despacho

Yagari: mhtp, ¿ No deverias estar en clase, Princesa?-dijo girandose hacia ella

Yuuki: Fui ha ver a zero para pedirle un favor, pero necesito el permiso del director para salir de los terrenos de la academia- dijo con su peculiar sonrrisa

Yagari:mm... Creo que esta de viguilancia por los pasillos de la clase diurna, ya que pronto sera el toque de queda- dijo sin interes volviendo a girarse y mirando hacia la ventana

Yuuki:Gracias Yagari-sensey!- dijo volteandose y saliendo del despacho

Yagari: ( Un favor relacionado con Zero? ¿ Que cosas se le estaran pasando por la cabeza a la Princesa?... de todas formas me parece extraño, ¿ para que quiere salir de los territorios de la academia?)

Yuuki salio rapidamente hacia los pasillos de los dormitorios diurnos.

Yuuki: Ah! Padre por fin lo encuentro!- dijo al ver al dirctor cross en la sala de musica

Director cross: Hija! y dime, ¿para que me buscaas?- dijo sonrriendo tiernamente

Yuuki: veras... Le pedia a zero que me acompañara a comprar algunas cosas que necesito, pero como las tiendas estan fuera del territorio de la academia, ¿ le importaria darme permiso para salir a la ciudad?- dijo con ojitos de cordero degoyado

Director Cross: Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez. Ademas quiero que ambos vallan armados-dijo el director mirando seriamente a yuuki

Yuuki: esta bien! Muchas gracias papa - dijo besando su mejilla y corriendo hacia el patio

Director croos: ( Espero que no les pase nada, si realmente Esa mujer esta viva...)

**-En la tarde-**

Zero estaba esperando desde hace ya, 15 minutos a yuuki en la entrada de la clase diurna, y cuando estaba apunto de marcharse

Yuuki: ZEROO! - gritaba mientras corria hacia el

Zero: Se puede saber donde estabas? te llevo esperando desde hace 15 minutos...

Yuuki: perdon zero! fui a pedirle permiso al director y no lo encontraba, cuando lo encontre me dijo que me dejava ir siempre y cuando fuera armada y me pase casi diez minutos buscando mis armas- dijo con una sonrisa

Zero: si tuvieras tu havitacion ordenada, no abrias terminado tan tarde- dijo con una sonrrisa burlesca en su cara

Yuuki: Bueno Vamos! - dijo antes de salir a correr

Yuuki y zero pasaron toda la tarde mirando ropa de tienda en tienda, Comiendo helado, paseando por el parque, hablando de cosas triviales...

Yuuki: es la primera vez que estamos asi de unidos- dijo mientras sonreia a zero

Zero: Yuuki, tengo que decirte algo... -dijo cuando fue interrumpido por una voz conocida para el

?: Hola zero...-dijo una chica detras de el con un yukata de flores con tonos rosas chicle y magenta, el pelo blanco y largo

Zero: TU! SHIZUKA!- dijo con odio y reproche en cada una de sus palabras

Shizuka: Y no me presentaras a esa hermosa jovencita que tienes a tu lado?- Dijo con una macabra sonrrisa y hacercandose a yuuki

Zero: No te acerque a ella!- dijo interponiendose a su camino

Shizuka:mpht... Bueno, Nos veremos pronto- dijo antes de desaparecer entre la penuria de un callejon

Yuuki: Zero, ella era...-dijo mirandolo seriamente

Zero: Si, hera Shizuka Hio...-Dijo realmente enfadado con los nervios a flor de piel

**Fin del primer capitulo!**

**Aviso: los capitulos seran subidos cada DOMINGO! si no puedo subirlos por cualquier cosa, subire un aviso especial. **

**Es mi primer fic, por eso os pido comprension y poned Reviews para Que sigaa :))**


	2. Los nuevos estudiantes I

**Aqui os traigo el segundo capitulo de esta hermosa serie que me enamoro :))**  
**Espero la disfruteis**  
**-**  
Capitulo 2: Los nuevos estudiantes de la Clase nocturna  
**-En la academia Cross-**  
Yuuki: Zero ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo al ver a un preocupado zero sentado en la cama de su havitacion  
Zero: si... Me gustaria estar solo, por favor yuuki...- dijo un poco alterado  
Yuuki: Esta bien, me ire a hacer la patrulla- dijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio cerrando lentamente por la puerta hacia la sala  
Director cross: Yuuki... ¿Y zero?- dijo sentado en la mesa preparada para comer  
Yuuki: No se encuentra bien, hoy hare yo sola la patrulla; por favor no lo moleste- dijo poniendose el abrigo  
Director cross: Esta bien... ¿No comeras?- dijo con una carita de pena

Yuuki: No tengo hambre... ademas me gustaria hablar con Kaname-sempai.-dijo antes de salir por la puerta  
**-En los Dormitorios de la Clase diurna-**  
Yuuki: Aido-sensei, ¿sabe donde se encuentra Kaname-sempai?-dijo al ver a dicho chico en la puerta de los dormitorios  
Aido: Creo que esta en el jardin trasero. Por cierto... ¿que tal esta Fuka?- dijo un poco sonrrojado  
Yuuki: esta bien, se fue con sus padres, quizas la veas por la ciudad si visitas las tiendas de peluches-dijo antes de irse al jardin trasero.  
Kaname: Yuuki, ¿Estas sola?-dijo un poco sorprendido cuando vio a yuuki delante de el  
Yuuki:SI! Hoy zero no se encontraba bien, por eso voy a hacer yo sola la patrulla- dijo con una sonrrisa  
Kaname: Deverias tener cuidado, estamos demasiado cerca de la ciudad y algunos Niveles E podrian aparecer- dijo con un toque de preocupacion y ¿Culpabilidad?  
Yuuki: Estare bien!, Por cierto... Me gustaria pedirte un favor...- dijo un poco sonrrojada

Kaname: y que favor es ese?-Dijo intrigado  
Yuuki: veras... he quedado con un chico en la ciudad, pero si le digo al director se que no me va a dejar ir sola, por eso me gustaria que me acompañaras-dijo yuuki con ojitos de perro degoyado  
Kaname: entiendo... Y quien es ese chico?-dijo con un toque de enojo y celos que yuuki no percibio  
Yuuki: Se llama Taitou Sakima, es un amigo muy especial...-dijo con una sonrrisa muy tierna  
Kaname: yuuki yo...- dijo cuando fue interrumpido por yagari  
Yagari: Princesa! y kuran os llama el director- dijo parado en la berja que separa el edificio de la clase nocturna con el patio y la clase diurna.  
Yuuki: VOY! porfavor piensalo kaname-sempai- dijo con ojos de cordero antes de salir corriendo a los dormitorios del sol  
Kaname: ( No lo entiendo... ¿Quien sera ese chico?, Presiento que algo malo va a pasar)  
**-En el despacho-**  
Director cross: Os he llamado a todos vosotros porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo con seriedad  
Yuuki: que paso? ¿ por que nos llamo a zero, kaname-sempai y ami?-dijo un poco dudosa  
Director cross: para empezar, nos an havisado de que an divisado a Shizuka hio por la ciudad, por eso apartir de hoy queda extrictamente salir a la ciudad sin armas y en tu caso yuuki, sin compañia-dijo con un semblante serio  
Yuuki: OK! Entonces, Nos bamos Kaname-sempai?-dijo yuuki sonrriendo  
Zero y el Director cross: EH?  
Yuuki: Nada~! es algo entre nosotros!-dijo cojiendolo del brazo y sonrriendo  
**-**  
**Fin del capitulo numero 2!**  
**El proximo DOMINGO subire los capitul (si me da tiempo)**


	3. Los nuevos estudiantes II sentimientos

I Can't Decide

**Antes de nada quiero pediros perdon, se que tarde muucho en subir los caps, pero todo es culpa de los examenes. Tambien os queria decir que no subire ningun cap durante fallas, solo un pequeño adelanto y que las semanas de examenes no habran capiis.**

**Os haviso que hare un One-Shot YUMI X WILLIAM**

**-En la ciudad-**

Yuuki: Veras... Kaname-sempai, tengo un prolema-dijo mientras se guiraba a mostrarle una sonrisa preocupada

Kaname: Dime yuuki, te ayudare en lo que pueda- dijo con una sonrrisa que lo caracterizaba

Yuuki: bien,...-suspiro- soy amiga de una chica que no les cae bien al director ni a zero. Pero ella quiere apuntarse a nuestra academia-dijo con la mirada perdida

Kaname: Eso es lo que te atormenta?, lo siento pero si al director no le parece bien... ademas el la tendria que ver todo el tiempo-dijo mirando a los ojos a yuuki

Yuuki: l caso es que... mi amiga va a la clase nocturna-dijo. Kaname se sorprendio enormemente, pues el creia que a los unicos vampiros que apreciaba eran a el y al *cazador* zero.-Y quisiera saver como convencerlos ya que no creo poder...

Kaname: pero, ¿de quien se trata?-dijo un poco *celosoo* (Kaname: no lo estoy... Yo: SII!)

Yuuki: pues son... Kaito Hio, Sizuka Hio y Ichiru Kiryuu-dijo con un aura un poco asustadiza al ver el aura aterradora que emanaba de kaname

Kaname: de que conoces a esos dos? y Porque mencionaste el apellido del cazador?-dijo con una aura aterradora

Yuuki:pues... a kaito lo conoci cuando tenia 10 años, salimos durante un tiempo, pero por ser el un vampiro pura sangre pues... no podiamos salir. Ha Sizuka; pues es su hermana y bueno, ella y yo congeniamos y nos hizimos amigas, pero cuando descubri lo de zero, dejamos de hablarnos un tiempo. pero enseguida volvimos a hablarno. Y Ichiru es el hermano menor de zero, pero tambien el novio de sizuka y un gran amigo para mi, el seria el unico qu se quedara en la clase diurna.- dijo mientras en su rostro se reflejava

Kaname: Yuuki... entiendes lo que me estas pidiendo?-dijoun poco agotado de tanto parloteo sin sentido

Yuuki: si, lose. Pero ami me gustaria que nos llevaramos bien, como antes. Se que zero, no la perdonara, pero almenos me gustaria que volviera a ver a su hermano, y que conociera a kaito... solo espero que no le juzge por ser el hermano mayor de sizuka y por salido con migo...-dijo un poco preocupada

Kaname: Hare lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada yuuki. Volvamos a la academia, esta empezando a oscurecer.-dijo cogiendo de la mano a yuuki

-En la Academia-

Yuuki: Ya estoy akii!- dijo al entrar a la casa que havia detras de la academia

: HOOLAA! ¿donde estabas?-dijo el director sirviendo la cena en la mesa donde estaban zero y yagari

Yuuki: Pues... Nada realmente, paseando por la ciudad con kaname-sempai y hablando-dijo sentandose a comer

: y de que hablabais?-dijo sentandose para comer despues de servir

Yuui: de cosas... Porcierto, Necesito hablar contigo zero, es importante-dijo mirando a zero

Zero: mhp... esta bien, vamos a mi havitacion. Si me dusculpan.-dijo llevandose a yuuki a su havitacion

Yuuki: zero, yo...-no termino de hablar cuando zero le mordio.

Yuuki experimentaba un gran dolor, pero no porque zero estaba clavando sus colmillos en su cuello, si no porque mientras lo hacia; zero estaba llorando.

Yuuki: Ze...ro, detente...¿que... t-te ocurre?- dijo casi sin aliento.

Zero se detuvo, abrazo a yuuki llorando

zero: porque?... porque el?...dime... POR QUE?-Dijo mientras abrazava mas fuertemente a yuuki.

Yuuki: zero... no he elegido nada, Te quiero zero... Eres alguien muy especial para mi.-dijo yuuki abrazandola

Zero: Enserio?, No me mientes verdad?-dijo zero separandose con rastros de lagrimas en las mejillas

Yuuki: SI... te quiero zero-dijo con una sonrrisa.

Zero se separo un poco de yuuki, la abrazo por la cadera y la beso. Al principio el beso era suave pero poco a poco paso a uno lujurioso.

Yuuki Pov's

No se porque le he dicho a zero que le quiero, estoy confundida, zero y yo hemos estado juntos desde pequeños, hemos reido, llorado e incluso hemos jugado juntos. Pero de rrepente dejaste de hablarme, todo cambio... ya nada es igual.

Nose como es, pero... zero me estaba besando. Yo no sabia que hacer, me quede imobilizada. El beso era dulce, pero derrepente paso a uno lujurioso.

Fin Yuuki Pov's

Zero Pov's

Ella me a dicho que me quiere, realmente estoy feliz. Aun recuerdo cuando eramos pequeños y como me distancie de ella... Me enamore de ella, y por pensar que mis sentimientos eran mediocres me separe con la esperanza de borrar este amor inconicional. Pero haora no hacia falta... en el momento en que me dijo que me queria solo sentia un enorme deseo de saborear esos labios y cuando se dio cuenta los estaba besando... pero el queria mas que un simple beso, el queria sentir sus lavios y recorrer su boca.

Fin Zero Pov's

Normal Povs

Yuuki se dejo llevar por el beso, zero recosto a yuuki en su cama y empezo a bajar dandole besos de mariposas en el cuello mientras yuuki jadeaba.

Zero empezo a subir las manos por la cadera hasta devajo de sus pechos...

Y justo antes de quitarle por completo la camiseta... Llaman a la puerta

: Zero! Deja que yuuki descanse que mañana tiene clase y tu tambiiien!- gritaba desde fuera

Zero: YA LO SE!-grito de igual manera sentandose en la cama mientras yuuki, sonrojada se acomodaba

Yuuki: mejor me voy a mi cuarto-dijo yuuki, pero antes de levantarse por completo zero le agarra el brazo y la besa por ultima vez.

Zero: Buenas noches, Mi princesita- dijo vesando su mano.

Yuuki, se sonrrojo tanto que parecia un tomate, se arreglo el pelo un poco y se fue a su havitacion a pensar.

Yuuki: (no entiendo que me pasa, en el momento en el que zero me veso, solo por un segundo me ha aparecido la imagen de Kaito... me pregunto si aun lo sigo amando... Zero o Kaito?... Por supuesto que kaname no entra en mi corazon de esta forma... me gusta, pero como un hermano mayor... como a alguien de mi familia, no como a alguien que ame, no como a una persona especial en el sentido romantico... Entonces... si solo estaban Zero Y Kaito en mi corazon... ¿por que no puedo elegir?

no entiendo que me pasa, pero por haora solo quiero descansar)

**-fin cap 3-**

**Aki esta el fin del capitulo 3. espero que lo ayais disfrutado y espero que no os enfadeis mucho por no haver subido el cao antes ^^ Bay Bay!**


	4. AVISO

**lo dejo!**

**este es un aviso... **

**boy a dejar las series**

**I Can't Decide y Las vacaciones de navidad**

**Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo ni de continuarlo ni de nisiquiera entrar de vez en cuando...**

**puede que algun dia lo continue... pero de momento no.**


End file.
